Invader Zim and the Power of Revenge
Invader Zim and the Power of Revenge is an adult-animated psychological supernatural horror-thriller film that is the first ever RaymanLover film to be in a horror genre, the film was originally going to be PG-13 and just a thriller, but since RaymanLover has watched It Chapter Two, he decided to make the film completely rated R due to bloody violence and swear words. This is the 35th installment of the RaymanLover Cinematic Universe and the 2nd installment of Phase Four. Synopsis 1 and a half week after the events of Dawn of the Legends - Part 2 and 27 minutes after the events of Inanimate Insanity: The Movie, 57-year-old Hispanic woman Maria Gonzalez diagnosed with schizophrenia has been seeing Zim in her hallucions all of the time, after Maria Gonzalez has gone missing, Zim took place with her flesh and tries to kill people, and after a group hears that, 2 organizations called "The Vetends" and "The Jackheads" team up and tries to stop Zim and his Irken Empire from taking over Earth. Cast * Joaquin Phoenix as Zim, an alien commander of the Irken Empire that his mission is to invade Earth and he has an ability to morph into people and he can also still have his green skin but with human eyes and a hair, he was also one of the members of the Shadow Assembly organization, he was on one of the Shadow Assembly teams, the "Doom Posse". * Teresa Gallagher as Penny Fitzgerald, an shape-shifting fairy that was before a peanut trapped for 12 years as an punishment for her father, She broke up with Gumball for a sudden, She is Hytalo's current girlfriend. * Melissa Fahn as Gaz, Dib's younger sister, she has purple hair and wears a black shirt with striped gray sleeves, striped reddish leggings, black shoes, and a necklace in the shape of a skull. This led many viewers to assume she was a Goth. * Andy Berman as Dib, Gaz's older brother, Dib is well known to be Zim's biggest rival. * Tom Holland as Hytalo, a 25-year-old autistic human that is currently dating Penny, Hytalo is also known as being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome. * Roserarik Simons as GIR, Zim's robot partner, GIR is extremely friendly and hyperactive, he is willing to go with the "Vetends" and the "Jackheads", he doesn't want to tell Zim he doesn't want to be with him anymore. Parental Guide Original version Sex & Nudity * Hytalo and Penny are seen kissing once, but nothing related. Violence & Gore * Severe bloody violence is seen often on-screen. Profanity * RaymanLover hs confirmed this film will use over 130 uses of "f*ck", 115 uses of "sh*t", 100 uses of "b*tch", 80 uses of "a**hole", Alcohol, Drugs & Smoking * Zim usually smokes weed in most scenes. * Zim keeps adding acid in food, then the victims of the acid have hallucations, after the halluctions, the victims die. Frightening & Intense Scenes * Zim can be frightening to younger children due to Zim's killing spree. * The entire movie is frightening and very heavy. Extended cut Violence & Gore * ALOT of bloody violence in the movie, more than the original version. Profanity * Now there's over 200 uses of "f*ck", 180 uses of "sh*t", 140 uses of "b*tch", 120 uses of "a**hole". Frightening & Intense Scenes * The extended film is VERY VERY MUCH SCARIER than the original film, now with 2 hours and 50 minutes of Zim's killing spree. Trivia * The film was just going to be a thriller, but then, switched to horror-thriller. Category:Films set in 2033 Category:Films set on Christmas Category:Horror films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:R-Rated films Category:R-Rated animated films Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:October 2019 Releases